Liebe wie du lügst
by Skyline93
Summary: Yumi ist eigentlich ein nettes Mädchen. Sie tut was sie kann um anderen das Leben zu erleichtern. Doch in ihrer Freizeit jagt sie Piraten die sie brutal umbringt und schließlich entsorgt. Dann gerät sie in die Fängen von Law. Dem Chirurg den Todes und sie stellt fest, das der Mensch mehr Facetten hat, als man auf den ersten Blick sieht. (ACHTUNG: Gewaltverherrlichung und Lemon!)
1. Wie eine Puppe

(Yumiko - Sicht)

Keuchend schloss ich die Augen und versuchte den Schmerz weg zu denken der in meiner linken Seite pochte. Da hatte ich mal wieder richtig Mist gebaut! Ich hätte wissen müssen dass ich aufgeflogen bin. Ich lehnte mich an die Kühle Steinmauer und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Jeder Atemzug schickte Feuersalven durch meinen Körper. Ich spürte wie mir das Blut durch die Finger quoll und unterdrückte den Drang zu heulen. Fest drückte ich mit der Hand auf meine Wunde und betete seit langem das erste Mal wieder zu Gott. Ich wollte hier noch nicht sterben. Seufzend sank ich zu Boden. Meine Füße verweigerten ihren Dienst, ebenso wie mein gesamter restlicher Körper. Jeder Muskel in mir Protestierte. Wie eine Puppe sackte ich zusammen, unfähig mich weiter zu bewegen. Es war zum verrückt werden. Ich hätte mich gar nicht erst darauf einlassen sollen. Es wurde immer Schwerer das Dunkel zu unterdrücken. Alles nur nicht das Bewusstsein verlieren, war die Devise. Doch dann wurde es wirklich schwarz um mich.


	2. Willst du Ficken?

EIN TAG ZUVOR

(Law-Sicht)

Mir war Langweilig. Mehr noch ich war genervt. Wovon konnte ich nicht sagen. Selbst die Weiber fand ich heute nicht so anziehend wie sonst. Eigentlich waren sie mir im Moment eher lästig. Am liebsten wäre ich jetzt auf dem Schiff in meinem Bett. Suchend lies ich den Blick durch den Raum schweifen, zurück zu dem Piraten, wegen dem ich eigentlich hier saß. Ich brauchte Informationen von ihm. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als weiter zu dumm herum zu sitzen bis sich der Gnädige Herr endlich mal entschließen würde nach Hause zu gehen. Dann könnte ich ihm draußen auflauern, ihm die Informationen entlocken, dann umbringen und zurück in mein warmes Bett flüchten. Alles in Allem ein guter Plan, wenn er nur nicht so lange dauern würde.

„Was hältst du davon,… wenn wir uns wohin verziehen wo wir, nun ja ungestörter sind?", fragte die Blondine auf meinem Schoß und ihre blauen Augen musterten mich. Was für ein Klischee. Ich konnte nur seufzen und schob sie von mir Weg, ignorierte ihre Wiederworte und trank meinen Krug Sake auf Ex aus. Selbst meiner Crew entging meine miese Laune nicht. Bepo warf mir immer wieder einen ängstlichen Blick zu, was ich einfach ignorierte. Sollte er nur. Das war mir im Moment wirklich alles herzlich egal. Ich wollte doch einfach nur meine Ruhe.

„Alles okay, Kaptain?", fragte der Eisbär. Heute war er wohl mutig. Ich warf ihm einen kühlen berechnenden Blick zu und stand auf. Gemächlich ging ich an dem Typen vorbei und unterdrückte den Drang ihn sofort hier auf dem Tisch zu foltern und meine Informationen einzufordern. Stattdessen setzte ich meinen Weg fort und ging zur Bar. Ich setzte mich und winkte der Kellnerin.

„Sake!", sagte ich und überlegte ob ich mich zum ersten Mal seit langem so richtig besaufen sollte.

„Hey süßer… miese Laune?", fragte jemand neben mir und nur halbherzig drehte ich den Kopf zu der weiblichen Stimme. Doch sogleich fesselte mich ihr Anblick ein wenig. Das Mädchen sah verdammt jung aus. 18 höchstens 19. Mit pechschwarzem Haar das ihr in Sanften Wellen über den Rücken fiel. Dazu leuchtend grünen Augen. Sie trug ein enges dunkelrotes Kleid, das mich an Blut erinnerte. Ihr Blick war aufreizend und schon eine Versuchung an sich. Doch sofort schrillten alle meine Alarmglocken, als ich sie durchdringend und berechnend musterte. Zu sagen es würde mich nicht antörnen wäre eine glatte Lüge. Doch ich war auf der Hut, wie immer. Einen Augenblick lang überlegte ich ob ich sie nicht einfach mit nehmen sollte. Vielleicht danach wenn der Auftrag erledigt war. Doch eigentlich wollte ich das einfach nur hinter mir haben. Ich unterdrückte einen saftigen Fluch. Der Kerl versaute einem aber wirklich alles, zur Strafe würde er so richtig Leiden, sinnierte ich und vergaß in Gedanken versunken das Mädchen mir gegenüber.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Süßer?", fragte sie und ich schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Was? Entschuldigung ich war wirklich in Gedanken versunken.", ein Lächeln huschte ihr über die Lippen und sie legte den Kopf leicht schief, während ihre Augen über meinen Körper gierten.

„Ich sagte ich wüsste wie ich dich wieder aufmuntere…", murmelte sie verführerisch und wieder unterdrückte ich einen Fluch. Ich könnte sie gleich hier in der Bar nehmen, sinnierte ich, verwarf den Gedanken aber wieder. Zu viel Aufsehen.

„Ach…", sagte ich also nur kühl und kippte das Sake glas in einem Zug hinunter. Doch auch das half nicht die Gedanken weg zu schwemmen „Dasselbe noch einmal!", bestellte ich und sah zu dem Mädchen, der Frau neben mir. „Wissen sie was… lassen sie gleich die ganze Flasche hier."

„Komm schon ich sehe doch wie du mich ständig aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtest…", flüsterte sie und lehnte sich etwas nach vor so das ich einen prächtigen Einblick in ihr Dekolte hatte. Diese Frau legte es wirklich darauf an.

„Weißt du wer ich bin?", fragte ich um sie abzulenken doch sie zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ist das Wichtig? Du weißt auch nicht wer ich bin…", flüsterte sie mir erotisch ins Ohr. Als ich ihren unwiderstehlichen Duft einatmete durchfuhr mich die Erregung wie ein Schock. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was plötzlich mit mir los war. Ich sammelte sämtliche Selbstbeherrschung die ich noch in mir hatte und sah sie emotionslos an.

„Besser wir lassen das hier. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal!", sagte ich schlicht und wendete mich wieder dem Alkohol zu. Besser als dem Drang hier nach zu geben. Ich spürte ihren Blick auf mir ruhen, starrte aber weiter das Glas mit dem Sake an. Auch wenn es nicht sonderlich interessant war. Seufzend nahm ich noch einen Schluck und hieß das sanfte Brennen in meiner Kehlte willkommen. Wärme breitete sich in meinem Körper aus und ich verdrängte den Gedanken an das Mädchen das mich immer noch anstarrte.

„Willst du Ficken?", die Bemerkung kam so plötzlich und untypisch für ihr Aussehen, das ich ihr doch wieder einen Verwirrten Blick zu warf.


End file.
